modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 7269
15 lutego 2016 26 listopada 2019 |reżyseria= Deveney Kelly |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Tracey Ann Kelly |producenci= Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 7268. « 7269. » 7270. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|320px|Liam i Quinn nawiązują romansPodczas gdy Liam spogląda w niebo na zewnątrz chaty Quinn, ona prosi go, by wrócił do łóżka. Spencer patrzy na księżyc i wciąż odnosi wrażenie, że ktoś go potrzebuje. Mężczyzna wraca do łóżka, gdzie oboje z Quinn obejmują się. Liam nie rozumie, dlaczego jest mu smutno po ich niesamowitym wieczorze. Quinn zgadza się z nim, iż powinni świętować. Kiedy kobieta wyznaje, że ich seks był czymś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyła, Liam zastanawia się, czy wcześniej nie mieli zwyczaju być blisko w ten sposób. Quinn nie może nadziwić się faktem, że Spencer wciąż potrafi ją zaskoczyć po tylu latach. Oboje całują się, po czym Liam nadal nie może pozbyć się nieodpartego uczucia o byciu potrzebnym. "Liam, nusisz pozwolić temu odejść", radzi mu Quinn, a zaskoczony Spencer uświadamia sobie, że "żona" nazwała go inaczej niż zwykle. Quinn szybko wmawia my, że nazywała go Adamem i zamyka się w myślach. W domku na plaży, samotna Steffy spogląda w księżyc, postanawiając zapomnieć o Liamie. U jej boku wraz z szampanem pojawia się Wyatt, który całuje przyjaciółkę. Oboje wracają do łóżka, gdzie ponownie zbliżają się do siebie, po czym Wyatt opowiada o wszystkich swoich błędach będących krokami na drodze do lepszego życia. Steffy powtarza, że wie on doskonale, czego ona potrzebuje. Później, po wypiciu kolejnej butelki wina, Wyatt odbiera telefon od Quinn. Chłopak wyznaje matce, jak dobrze jest mu ze Steffy. Ona przyznaje, że wie, co ma on na myśli. Po zakończonej rozmowie, Wyatt dołącza do Steffy i mówi jej, że jego matka jest z ich powodu bardzo szczęśliwa. Para całuje się. W swojej chacie, Quinn wraca do czekającego na nią w łóżku Liama i zapewnia go, że jest on wszystkim, czego ona potrzebuje. Oboje dzielą się pocałunkiem. W lofcie, Caroline mówi Thomasowi, że zadzwoniła do Ridge'a i opowiedziała mu o podróży do szpitala. W pewnym momencie kobieta odczuwa kopnięcie dziecka. Thomas prosi ją, by pozwoliła mu przyłożyć rękę do brzucha. Caroline zgadza się, a syn Ridge'a nie może uwierzyć, że nosi ona w sobie "małego Forrestera". W biurze Billa, Katie informuje męża, że Brooke zaprosiła ich na obiad i nazywa starszą siostrę "wytrwałą". Bill nie jest zaskoczony, wskazując, że Brooke nadal chce pielęgnować siostrzaną więź z Katie i ostatecznie uważa, że to dobry pomysł. Loganówna beznamiętnie zauważa, że jest to okazja, by wytknąć Brooke jej kłamstwa, i nic innego, jak "załapanie się na darmowy posiłek". W swojej rezydencji, uradowana Brooke odkrywa, że Katie i Bill przyjęli jej zaproszenie na obiad. Kiedy oni przybywają, cała trójka spędza czas w kuchni. Katie popija szkocką, a Brooke przeprasza ją i żałuje wyrażenia swoich uczuć przed Billem. Zapewnia Katie, że nigdy nie wykorzysta tego, gdyż szanuje fakt, że Bill jest jej mężem. Brooke uważa, że Katie musi być w stanie jej zaufać, ponieważ ona chce mieć siostrę w swoim życiu. Popijająca szkocką Katie cieszy się, że Brooke bierze odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny i choć myślała, że zajmie to trochę czasu, ona również nie chce jej stracić. Brooke ze łzami w oczach przytula Katie, która spogląda na Billa. Niebawem, we troje jedzą przystawki, po czym Katie wpada na pomysł, by udać się po albumy ze zdjęciami. Gdy Brooke i Bill zostają sami, szepczą między sobą o zaskakującej gotowości Katie do wybaczenia swojej siostrze. Katie tymczasem wraca i jest zszokowana, gdy niespodziewanie otwiera album zawierający wspólne zdjęcia Brooke i Billa. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 4 Kategoria:Caroline Spencer Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Quinn Fuller Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Dr Burchfield